Terapia contra el exceso de Quidditch
by Araziel Cross
Summary: Oliver Wood esperaba muchas cosas al entrar en el Puddlemere United. Pero lo que no se esperaba para nada era que tendria que asistir a terapia... CAPITULO 11 PUBLICADO! A ver como se las ingenian para ayudar a ese par de idiotas...
1. UNA TERAPIA QUE OLIVER NO PIDIÓ

Notas de la autora:

KYAAAA!! estaba deseando poder sacar tiempo para perfeccionar este fic y poder publicarlo (llevaba en mi carpeta de borradores demasiado tiempo) Bueno, es que Wood es mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter (le siguen los gemelos, Sirius, Lupin y Cedric...y no, no me gusta ninguno de los tres protas.) ¡Lo adoro! Es tan...Obsesivo! xD

En fin, El mundo de Harry Potter y cualquier personaje de dicho mundo que podría utilizar a partir de ahora (por desgracia) no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling(suertuda, la tía...xD)

Ok, las indicaciones:

los dialogos entre guiones -(...)-

los pensamientos en _cursiva_

y subrayadas mis aclaraciones y mis charlas xD

Bueno...Espero que os guste, aunque solo sea un poquito.

**1º Capitulo: UNA TERAPIA QUE OLIVER NO PIDIÓ**

Oliver Wood miró la habitación en la que se encontraba; Una sala de espera. Las paredes blancas lo ponían nervioso. El escaso mobiliario lo ponía nervioso. El sonido de la maquina de escribir de la recepcionista lo ponía nervioso. Y el hecho de ser el unico esperando lo ponía aun mas nervioso.

La puerta del fondo se abrió con un ligero crugir de visagras. Una voz de hombre rompió el sepulcral silencio.

- Oliver Wood, puede pasar.-

El joven se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Un hombre con un tic nervioso en la boca salió de la habitación sin mirarle siquiera. Oliver inhaló aire y pasó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Bien, joven Wood, sientate y permiteme el tutearte.- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, pelo canoso y ojos de ratón, que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillon de cuero con un portafolios y una pluma en las manos.

El chico se sentó con pesadez frente al hombre.

-Doctor Robinson...yo no debería estar aquí-

-oh, pero lo estás muchacho...Y además son ordenes del presidente del Puddlemere United-

el chico gruñó

-esto es una estupidez...Será mejor que terminemos rapido, estoy muy ocupado-

-Bien, como quieras. Empecemos con tu ficha personal. Oliver Wood, cumpleaños; 14 de abril. 19 años,cumplirás 20 dentro de tres meses. Entraste en el United con 18 como guardián y fuiste nombrado titular en menos de un año. Buena relación con tu familia y amigos, das el 200 en tu trabajo...-

-¿Lo ve? Todo estА perfectamente, no hay ningun problema-

-sin embargo...Tu entrenador y tus compaЯeros afirman que eres impulsivo, terco, obtuso, impaciente, arriesgado, que careces de tacto y pierdes los nervios con facilidad...-

-¿¡COMO?!ESO ES MENTIRA!- el chico se levantó alterado del sillón de piel.

-Wood, sientate...

-lo...lo siento...Pero todos tenemos defectos, no?

-Si, pero no estas aquí por esos defectos. Digamos que estan preocupados por tus relaciones con otros miembros de distintos equipos de quidditch.

-Es solo una sana competencia...

- Lo que pasó tras tu primer partido contra las Harpies estuvo en boca de todos, Wood-

-Que partido?- el chico esquivó el tema

-¿Me tomas el pelo? te peleaste a gritos con una de las cazadoras.

-bueno, yo no lo considero una pelea...ademas a penas sé que me dijo, porque me chillaba en francés.

-Y por eso no te ponen en la alineacion cuando el United juega contra ellas, según tu entrenador.

-Solo fue una discusión de nada, ademas ella tuvo la culpa. Ese gol no fue reglamentario.

-ajá- el hombre no dejaba de anotar cosas en su libreta

-Ey! que esta escribiendo?-

-esto es una sesión de terapia, Wood, tu hablas y yo escribo y analizo.

-¡No necesito que nadie me analice!- Oliver estaba irritado, aquelo era una soberana tontería

-volviendo al tema de la srta Balzac...

-¿quien?

El hombre suspiró resignado. _Merlin, dame paciencia para soportar a este insensato..._

- Elora Balzac. La cazadora de las Harpies con la que te peleaste-

-No fué una pelea...¿se llama así?, no tenía ni idea.

- deberías fijarte mas en tus oponentes, Wood. Eso es util en tu trabajo.

Oliver bufó y puso mala cara. _No sé por qué tengo que escuchar a este tío. Todo lo que me dice no me sirve para nada porque o bien ya lo sé, o no tiene que ver conmigo._

- La srta Balzac estudió en Beauxbattons, tiene su misma edad y su familia destaca por ser...

-Bah, no me interesa la vida de esa niñita tramposa.

-Bien, sigamos con lo nuestro...Al parecer no tienes buena relacion con el genero femenino...

-En realidad tengo buenas amigas, además en mi equipo de Gryffindor habia tres chicas como cazadores. Y le dejé la capitanía a una de ellas.

-Creo que no me has entendido...Por supuesto, tienes amigas, como todos...Pero yo me estaba refiriendo al plano amoroso. a no ser que seas...

-¡¿Que?! No, no lo soy. Quiero decir, no pasaria nada si lo fuese pero no lo soy.

-Entonces, el hecho de que nunca hayas salido con una chica es...

-Si que he salido con chicas, pero solo me duran una cita. No son lo suficientemente interesantes, además de que son una distraccion para el quidditch.

-Ajá...bien...Entonces, hemos terminado.

-¿De verdad? Ufff...que alivio...

-pero tendrá que venir mas veces. Le quiero aquí cuando se lo comunique a su entrenador ¿ha quedado claro?

-Si, señor...-dijo entre dientes, saliendo del despacho con rapidez.

Oliver se puso a despotricar mentalmente contra el psicologo, contra su entrenador, contra el presidente del club y contra el Puddlemere United.

Tan distraido iba que no se dió cuenta de que una joven entraba al despacho al tiempo que él se dirigía a la salida.

La chica entrС con aire desenfadado, pero algo molesta. Se dejó caer de lado en el sillón frente al psicologo, y resopló.

-¿Que hacía ESE aquí?- preguntó de mala gana

-lo mismo que " su alteza"- dijo ironicamente el hombre- y ahora sientate bien y empecemos rapido, Srta Balzac.

Waw... hasta aquí el 1º capitulo. lo sé, es muy corto y poco informativo, pero solo es una introduccion. Practicamente esta igual que el original, solo cambié el nombre de la chica y algun trocito de dialogo.

Si, ya lo sé, no es que sea gran cosa...en principio iba a ser un oneshot pero luego pensé que estaría bien hacer un fic en condiciones...

no ha quedado como esperaba, pero espero que mejore poco a poco. Ya sabeis, tomates, bombas, amenazas y hasta puede que reciba algun review para acusarme de mala escritora xD.

Por cierto, por si alguien ha leido algo mío, mi antiguo Nick era Akiko Matsura (¡Gracias a los que me leyeron antaño!) Así que, esto es como un regreso...ya lo dije en su momento...¡VOLVERÉ! xD

**BlackRoseKuraiBara**


	2. UNA SINCERIDAD APLASTANTE

Bueno...este va a ser el capitulo numero dos (Obvio, ¬¬... xD)

Esta vez el pobre Doctor Robinson se enfrentará a Elora Balzac. Pienso enfrentarlo con mas jugadores de quidditch y con otros personajes a lo largo de la historia, pero que conste que el prota siempre será mi adorado Wood xD

Ah! como la chica en ocasiones habla en francés pondré la traduccion de lo que diga entre parentesis, como respeto a los que no conocen el idioma (Se lo que se siente cuando lees algo y no entiendes ni papa... a mi me ocurre con el inglés xD)

Los dialogos entre guiones - ... -

Los pensamientos en_ cursiva_

Mis notas y traducciones entre parentesis (...)

Bueno, os dejo con el 2º capitulo.

* * *

**2º Capitulo: ¿UNA SINCERIDAD APLASTANTE?**

No sabia por qué tenía que ir a aquellas estupidas sesiones semanales con el doctor Robinson. Supuestamente eran para controlar la ira, pero habitualmente se dedicaba a despotricar contra todo bicho viviente y a quejarse de las cosas negativas que le habian ocurrido esa semana...a gritos.

En cuanto estuvo delante de la recepcionista, esta la detuvo.

-Un momento, Srta Balzac, el doctor está con un paciente-

En ese instante la puerta del despacho se abrió. Elora se dirigió hacia allí y miró, con cierta incredulidad, al muchacho que acababa de salir malhumoradamente. suerte que él no reparó en ella

La chica entro con aire desenfadado, pero algo molesta por el repentino encuentro. cerró la puerta tras de sí, Se dejó caer de lado en el sillón frente al psicologo, y resopló.

-¿Que hacía ESE aquí?- preguntó de mala gana, señalando hacia la puerta

-lo mismo que "su alteza"- dijo ironicamente el hombre- y ahora sientate bien y empecemos rapido, Srta Balzac.

-Uhmmm...No sabía que las super estrellas del quidditch venían a terapia...-dijo con evidente sarcasmo, nientras se sentaba correctamente-pero es normal, sabiendo que en ocasiones la fama se les sube a la cabeza...

-Mo solo ellos...Las estrellas revelacion con faceta de cantantes de rock tambien vienen bastante. dijo el psicologo mirandola inquisitivamente. La joven resopló.

El hombre que la miraba debía de tener unos treinta años. tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Era metamorfomago y se divertía a costa de sus pacientes cambiando su apariencia de una sesión a otra. el aspecto que tenia en ese instante era el real.

-¿Sabes? no esta bien que juegues así con los pacientes...-dijo la chica-No es algo serio.

-Soy psiquiatra de jugadores de quidditch y personajes famosos del mundo magico. Esto nunca será serio. Ahora sigamos con la terapia.

-Oui, monsieur(_trad:_ si, señor)-

-Volviendo al joven Wood...-

-¿es necesario hablar de ese tio engreido?- gruñó Elora

-No te cae bien...- no era una pregunta.

-Oh, ¿como lo ha sabido? ¿tanto se me nota?-

-siempre con tus ironias y sarcasmos...Bueno, a parte de lo de la pelea ¿por que te cae tan mal?

-Insisto, ¿es necesario hablar de él?

-Intentamos controlar tu agresividad hacia los demas. Eso incluye tambien a las personas que no aguantas. bien, contesta a la pregunta.

-Porque se cree superior a todos los mortales por ser el guardian mas cotizado que ha tenido el Pudlemere en cien años. Además es un obtuso sin tacto alguno.

-Uhmm...Lo describes muy bien...para no conocerle en exceso...

-el unico contacto real que tuve con Oscar...-

-Se llama Oliver-

-si, si...como sea...como decía, el unico contacto que he tenido con ese cabeza de alcornoque fué tras el partido aquél de principios de la temporada pasada.

¡Me acusó de tramposa! Empezó por decirme que el gol no era valido y acabó metiendose con mi forma de jugar y volar.

-Y eso te molesta.-

-Si fuese un jugador con experiencia o de mi mismo equipo no me hubiese importado recibir alguna critica constructiva, pero aquello era lanzarse a mi yugular.

-ajá...Bien...-

-Me alegro de no tener que volverlo a ver en enfrentamientos con las Harpies.

-Pero a tí tambien te han prohibido jugar contra el United.

-Bueno, sí. Pero así no tengo que verle la cara a ese imbecil.

_No entiendo a que viene hablar tanto de él...No me apetece ne absoluto perder mi tiempo hablando de ese idiota_. pensó la joven.

-¿cuando acabarán estas sesiones?

-Cuando yo lo diga, Balzac. Además, todo el equipo, incluidas las jugadoras, la presidenta y la entrenadora están de acuerdo en que asistas-

-Claro...como ellas no tienen que asistir...Además, la entrenadora está buscando carne fresca, por así decirlo. Le ha hechado el ojo a una jugadora de Hogwarts...Angelina Johnson, creo que se llama...

-Ah, si...la chica a la que cedió la capitanía Wood...

-Por Circe!! ¿es que no podemos hablar sin sacar a ESE en la conversacion?

-Uhm...Ok.hablemos de tu entorno familiar...

-Mi familia esta bien, gracias-contestó con aspereza Elora

-Ya...Pero vives lejos de casa...

-C'est vrai, mais pour moi ça c'est ne pas important.(_Trad:_Es cierto, pero para mi eso no es importante)-

-Ya veo...¿que tal tus relaciones con los hombres?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Elora...Hace un par de sesiones admitiste que los hombres solo te duran dos citas como mucho. Además del claro hecho de que, al parecer, te tienen miedo. según esto...en una conversacion con unos conocidos de una de las jugadoras, Oliver Wood te llamó...

-¿¡Otra vez él?!

-Elora, escuchame...El sr. Wood te llamó Zorra Implacable- dijo el psiquiatra, temeroso

-Ok, voy a aclarar lo de los novios. Para mí el amor no existe vale? es solo una reaccion quimica del cuerpo humano a un estimulo determinado del cerebro. Para mi los hombres son pura diversion. Dejo que me inviten a cenar y punto. Así ceno gratis y salgo un poco...

-Otro de mis pacientes te describió como "Estrecha calientabraguetas"

-A su ultimo comentario, dejame que lo adivine...¿Fué Marcus Flint?

-Si...-el medico comenzaba a temer por su vida

-Ya...es un completo idiota y un narcisista. Practicamente me obligó a que aceptase su invitacion en aquel bar. Y cuando le rechacé no se lo tomo muy bien, la verdad...tuve que avisar a los vigilantes del local.

-...-el hombre tomó nota

-Y en cuanto al comentario de Wood...Ese tío es tan obtuso que solo tiene espacio en su cabeza para una cosa; El quidditch. Me sorprende que se acuerde de comer y dormir.

-Uhm...y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te dijo?

-¿Enserio me llamó Zorra implacable?-

-Fred y George Weasley me lo confirmaron-

-¿Los gemelos de Arthur y Molly Weasley?-

-¿los conoces?

-Solo de oidas. Una prima mía sale con uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-¿quien?

-Fleur Delacoeur.

-P-pero si es un año menor que tú...

-¿No se suponia que estabamos aqui de terapia?

-Si, prosigamos. ¿algun problema esta semana?

-Todo iba de perlas hasta que he visto la 'cara bonita' de ese tipejo

-V-veo que no vas a colaborar hoy conmigo por las buenas...- Zack Robinson suspiró agobiado

-pues no.

_Merlín...que día...primero el escueto, obtuso y cerrado de Wood y ahora la fría, arisca, irónica e impulsiva Balzac...esto no puede ser sano...no señor..._

El medico se frotó los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos su paciente estaba encaminandose hacia la puerta.

-Pero a donde vas?? Todabia no hemos acabado la sesión.

-sinceramente, doctor esto está siendo una autentica perdida de tiempo.

El hombre se quedó congelado. Incluso se pudo ver un soplo de aire de ventisca y un cartel señalando a la joven en el que ponia "fría y cortante, como el hielo"

-P-P-Pero, Srta Balzac...sientate... y terminemos la sesion de una vez...-dijo con dificultad. La chica no se movió.

-Mire, si le soy sincera estoy aqui porque me amenazaron con expulsarme del equipo. estoy cumpliendo con lo que me impusieron, viniendo un dia a la semana, así que deje de presionarme.

Al pobre hombre se le quedó cara de abatimiento.

-¿Es que solo le importa el Quidditch?

-No, pero el quidditch esta el primero en mi lista de prioridades.

-¿y que esta en segundo lugar?

-Mi grupo de musica, obviamente. Hasta la proxima sesion, doctor.-dijo saliendo de allí.

-¡¡Espera, Balzac!!Aun no hemos acabado!!- pero la chica siguió su camino, ignorando a prestigioso medico.

* * *

Y hasta quí el 2º capitulo. pobre Dr Robinson...que mal se lo hago pasar xD

Lo primero de todo, contestar a los(él xD) Reviews:

**Noemi92:** Muxas gracias no se si el pobre psicologo acabará entero, pero seguro que muy cuerdo no estará xD. Yo tambien espero las continuaciones de tus fic de Harry Potter.

Y ahora unas aclaraciones de la autora.

El adjetivo "Zorra implacable" se lo pillo prestado a alguien que es mi modelo a seguir y por el que siento una gran admiracion...El Dr. House xD.

Tambien debo de añadir que la definicion de 'amor' segun la chica está inspirada en la forma de pensar de la encantadora Dra. Brennan (Mas conocida como Bones )

Así que se podría decir que Elora es una mezcla de House, Bones y algun personaje mas. Es lo que tiene ser una adicta a las series de Fox y AXN xD Espero que no se me vaya de las manos y acabe cortando a Wood y al Psicologo en daditos al mas puro estilo Dexter xD

En cuanto a su mal humor y su exceso de ira...eso viene de su 'mami' xD. algo mio tenia que tener no?

Bueno, gracias por leer esta historia. a partir de ahora comentaré algo sobre los personajes al final. Por cierto, podeis dar ideas sobre la semejanza de los personajes de este fic con los personajes de series de Fox o AXN (tambien se admiten de otras cadenas, es solo por poner ejemplos) Por cierto, Wood me recuerda al agente SeeleyBooth en lo de terco, cabezota y con arranques emocionales(como cuando disparó al payaso de plastico del camion de los helados xD. eso le costó una temporada(de la serie) entera acudiendo al psicologo xD)

Como siempre, bombas, arsénico, tomates y puede que hasta algun Review. ;)

MATTA NE! (Hasta pronto!)

**BlackRoseKuraiBara**


	3. TE LO DICE UN PAJARITO

Muy buenas!! Ya estamos en el 3º capitulo. 

Para luego no terminar con reviews tipo "no actualizas!" xD aclaro que solo podré actualizar los fines de semana.

Esta vez el bueno de Zack Robinson se enfrentará a su peor pesadilla... Unos gemelos pelirrojos que van a su rollo y pasan de todo xD ¿Sobrevivirá?

las indicaciones:

los dialogos entre guiones -...-

los pensamientos en _cursiva_

en este capitulo hay aclaraciones entre parentesis en los dialogos, pero al no llevar 'Nta' se supone que son aclaraciones de los propios personajes

Ahora el disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y cualquier personaje de dicho mundo que podría utilizar a partir de ahora (por desgracia) no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**3º capitulo: Te lo dice un pajarito...**

-Doctor Robinson...-

La secretaria asomó la cabeza al despacho del respetado psicologo y se lo encontró mirando en una pantalla 'partida' las sesiones de Wood y Balzac, con una copa de licor en la mano. Por si no fuese suficiente, hablaba solo.

-Por Merlin...moriré joven...seguro...

-Esto...Doctor Robinson...-repitió la secretaria, el hombre se giró

-Ah! Srta Leroy...¿Ocurre algo?

-Verá...Han venido dos caballeros que desean hablar con usted y...

-Ahora estoy ocupado, Srta Leroy.

-P-pero han dicho que era urgente...que era sobre Wood y Balzac...

-Digales que vuelvan mas tarde, no ve que...

En ese momento la secretaria fué desplazada hacia un lado y, sin pedir permiso, dos jovenes de 17 años pelirrojos entraron al despacho.

-¡Hola Doc, gracias por recibirnos!

-Pero si yo no...

-¡Si es muy amable, ¿Cierto, Fred?

-Cierto George

los gemelos se sentaron frente al asiento del psicologo ignorando la cara de alucine del hombre y sirviendose unos whiskys de fuego como si aquella consulta amueblada estilo zen fuese la cocina de su casa.

-¿que... estais... haciendo... aquí?

-Oh, como sabemos que puede volverse loco con Ollie y Loricita hemos decicido ayudarle- dijo Fred

-¿..Ollie...?¿...Loricita...?- el medico estaba confuso

-Si, así llamamos a Oliver y a Elora...-comenzó George

-...Entre nosotros, por supuesto. Si se enteran nos matan-siguió Fred, riendo

-ajá...¿y de que los conoceis?-

-¡Amigos de toda la vida!-el grito a coro de los gemelos Weasley sorprendió al Doctor Robinson

-¿¡amigos de toda la vida?!- dijo-¿¡esos dos se conocían de antes?!

-si, así es-

-Pero si ellos me dijeron que...que no se conocían a penas...

-Creame, los cuatro nos conocemos bastante bien, ¿verdad Fred?

-Así es. Le tomaron el pelo, Doc-

el medico se quedó de piedra, un gran cartel con bombillitas de colores en el que ponía 'pringao' apareció junto a él, apuntandole.

-n-no...no puede ser...-

-Oh, si que puede ser, ¿cierto, George?

-Cierto, Fred. Deje que le contemos la historia, Doc. Resulta que Oliver Wood(mas conocido como 'obseso del quidditch')veraneaba junto a su familia (Sus padres y su hermana mayor, para mas datos) en un pequeño valle de la costa azul, en Francia...

-...Cerca de donde los Balzac tienen su residencia vacacional que, dicho sea de paso, cultivan unas naranjas y unas cerezas riquisimas, y tambien tienen caballos y pegasos...se dedican a la cria y doma de estor y...-

-Fred, no te desvies del tema...

-Perdón, George...

-Bueno, en otras palabras...que veraneaban juntos-

-Lo vas pillando, Doc-rió Fred- Él y Elora Balzac(mas conocida como 'Zorra implacable') eran amigos desde su primer verano hasta los...uhm...ocho años, mas o menos.

-ese año se pelearon o algo así...Bueno, resulta que en los años siguientes los Wood no fueron a veranear allí porque prefirieron viajar...

-Ajá...-el doctor Zack Robinson tomaba nota de todo

-Y Obseso del Quidditch y Zorra Implacable no volvieron a hacer las paces. Fin.-terminó Fred

-¿Te ha gustado el cuento, Doc?

-¿¡Pero que cuento ni que ocho cuartos?!-gritó el medico-¡es algo real!

-Si, pero parece un cuento...¿a que si, Fred?

-Cierto, George-

-bueno...¿algo mas que deba saber?

-estoy deseando que Angelina firme el contrato con las Harpies-George sonrió a su gemelo, ignorando a Zack Robinson

-me pregunto de que lado se pondrá...-dijo Fred-

-será muy interesante...

-casi tanto como cuando descubrimos que los ojos color azul electrico de Loricita eran autenticos y no fruto de un hechizo o lentillas de colores muggles...

-¿Son autenticos?-ahora fué Robinson el que habló, sorprendido

-dolió mucho descubrirlo, pero sí, lo son.-contestó George

-¿Dolió?-el psicologo les miró

-es que utilizamos metodos muy drasticos-aclaró Fred- y eso a Zorra Implacable no le gustó...

-Basta con decir que es mejor no hacer enfadar a alguien que practica Kendo y Taekwondo...

-v-vale...no quiero enterarme de mas...

-¿quiere que le ayudemos a descubrir mas cosas sobre esos dos?

-No es necesarío, Fred-

-Fred soy yo, y le ayudaremos de todos modos. Usted solo no puede lidiar con ellos dos.

-cierto, nosotros les conocemos mejor y sabemos como actuar-

-¿desde cuando los conoceis?

ambos gemelos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada

-que preguntas, Doc...muy agudo...-dijo Fred

-Bueno, quiere nuestra ayuda o no?

-si...vale...haced lo que querais pero dejadme trabajar...

-otra cosa...tenemos una idea para su terapia con Wood y Balzac...-dijo Fred con una sonrisa diabólicamente siniestra

-ajá...una muy buena...-apuntó George con la misma sonrisa que su hermano

-contadme...-dijo el medico acercandose a ellos.

El plan se transmitió entre cuchicheos y risitas.

Poco despues los gemelos salían de la consulta del Doctor Robinson luciendo amplias sonrisas

-¿Deberiamos contarle lo que pasó despues de la pelea que tuvieron a los 8 años, Fred? Ese hombre ya tiene bastantes problemas soportandolos a los dos...

-No, George, es mejor no decir nada. Sino,¿donde estaría la diversión? ya me gustaría ver la cara cuando Doc descubra por si solo la historia al completo...

Ambos jovenes salieron del edificio riendo entre dientes, con miradas diabolicas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 3. Vuelve a ser demasiado corto...xD

Gracias de nuevo a Noemi9. Insisto, espero que actualices pronto xD.

Ahora empieza lo interesante, jejeje. Resulta que esos dos ya se conocian desde pequeños y los gemelos saben mucho mas de lo que quieren aparentar...

Hablando de Fred y George...¿no os recuerdan irremediablemente a los gemelos de Ouran Host club? porque a mi sí xD.

como siempre, amenazas, bombas nucleares y reviews...

MATTA NE!(Hasta la proxima!)

**BlackRoseKuraiBara©**


	4. GUSTOS EN COMÚN Y HOBBYS VARIADOS

Notas de la autora:

Tras un tiempo ausente por culpa de los estudios regreso con otro capitulo (una ya está en 2º de Bachiller y no puede seguir viviendo en la luna...ahora hay que bajar de vez en cuando XD).

En este capitulo el doctor Robinson pone en práctica la genial idea de los gemelos weasley...¿como acabará la cosa? Mal seguro.

las indicaciones:

los dialogos entre guiones -(...)-

los pensamientos en _cursiva_

El mundo de Harry Potter y cualquier personaje de dicho mundo que podría utilizar a partir de ahora (por desgracia) no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : GUSTOS EN COMÚN Y HOBBYS VARIADOS**

Oliver Wood resopló y entró en el despacho del Psicologo, y lo que vió lo dejó de piedra, plantado en el umbral de la puerta y con sus ojos castaños abiertos como platos.

el hombre estaba sentado en su habitual sillón, frente a un gran sofá, en el que estaba sentada una joven. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una pose relajada aunque un porte distinguidido. Su piel blanca como la leche contrastaba con el color oscuro del sofá, Tenía los rasgos finos y delicados, su largo, liso y sedoso cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta las caderas y sus grandes ojosde color azul eléctrico dirigian una mirada penetrante a su interlocutor. Sonreía de medio lado, como si acabase de soltar una frase irónica, manteniendo sus labios rojos como la sangre bien sellados. Sin embargo había algo en ella que hizo que Oliver retrocediera un paso. Era ese aura de pantera negra a punto de atacar tan familiar para el chico, pues él mismo había descrito así alguna que otra vez la energía que emanaba de aquella mujer.

En efecto, cuando Elora Balzac vió al recien llegado, bufó como una gata enfurecida y se puso de pié, clavandole su mirada felina llena de frialdad.

-¿¡Que hace él/ella aquí?!- el grito fué al unísono.

-Bueno...he pensado que sería divertido una sesion conjunta...-comenzó a decir en psicologo, mirandolos a los dos.

-Pues ha pensado mal- dijo Elora

-Yo me largo de aquí...-sentenció Oliver girando sobre sus talones y dispuesto a largarse.

-Wood entiendalo...esto es lo mas sano...para mi cerebro...

Ambos jovenes se quedaron mirandolo con cara de asombro.

-es que primero viene Wood y se niega a aceptar nada de lo que es claramente evidente, ademas de contradecirse a sí mismo...una hora despues de marcharse, me toca sesión con Balzac, que no para de utilizar sarcasmos e ironias crueles y todo tipo de frases rebuscadas, ademas de gritar y despotricar contra todo bicho viviente...

el hombre los miró con cara de perrito abandonado

-¿es que no entendeis que esto no es bueno para mi salud?

- Esto...Doc...relajese...-dijo Oliver, sentandose en el sofá

-Vale, chantajista, lo soportaré-dijo Elora, dejandose caer donde estaba sentada desde un principio.

-Gracias, chicos...-gimoteó el hombre. Ambos jugadores de quiddich resoplaron.

-Chicos...teneis ya una edad...El mes que viene, Wood, cumplirás veinte años y lo mismo para la señorita, así que...

-esa afirmación no es del todo correcta- soltó Oliver-su cumpleaños es el 29 de octubre, no compare.

La joven miró a Oliver con asombro. Al psicologo se le salieron los ojos. (Nta: obviamente es solo una expresion xD)

-...- Entonces el joven Wood se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho. Hubo un silencio incomodo- Bah, olvidadlo...

-Vaya...recuerdas el día...-la voz de la joven era pasiva.

-Mi memoria siempre ha sido excelente-Otro silencio incómodo-no se si tú...

-El 19 de mayo...-murmuró Elora. mas silencio incomodo.

-Bien...ahora que estamos tranquilitos...comencemos...-dijo el doctor Zack Robinson- ¿Por qué os peleasteis?

-Porque le/la odio- la respuesta fué monótona y unánime.

-Ajam...pero erais muy amigos...

-Verá, de pequeña era tierna e inocente...

-Já! desde cuando has sido tú inocente?-

-COMO IBA DICIENDO...yo era muy inocente...y no ví lo arrogante, insolente y cabezahueca que era.

-EY! Insolente? arrogante? cabezahueca?-soltó el chico- me estas describiendo a mi o a ti misma?

- Serás...-

-chicos, chicos...haya paz...pasemos a otra pregunta...¿que es lo que mas os entusiasma del mundo?

-El quidditch- otra respuesta al unísono. Ambos jóvenes, cada uno en un extremo del sofá, se ignoraban.

-Bien...que cosa tan obvia...y vuestro sabor de helado favorito

-chocolate...-comenzó wood.

-Menta...-dijo tras él, Balzac.

-...y dulce de leche...-esta vez sus voces volvieron a unirse. Se fulminaron con la mirada

-¿Y por qué os gustan esos sabores?-

-me gusta el chocolate-dijo el guardian

-la menta es refrescante y las virutas de chocolate le dan un sabor y una textura increibles...pero no en todas las heladerías preparan bien el helado de menta.-contestó la cazadora-me encanta comerme un helado tras la comida y otro tras la cena.

-Ya está la experta en helados...-dijo wood poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿¡algun problema con eso?!-

-Si, si sigues comiendote varios helados al dia engordaras y, para serte sincero, ya eres horrible sin estar gorda, como para que...

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO, NIÑATO CON CARA DE PUCHU APLASTADO?!(**Nta:** para saber lo que es un puchu, ver Excel Saga xD. **Advertencia:** Excel Saga puede ocasionar graves problemas mentales** irreversibles** xD)

-no pienso repetirme-

-Vale, vale...tranquilos...¿y el de dulce de leche?-

-¡Porque si!-gritó Elora

-¿tenemos que tener una razon para todo o qué?-gruñó Oliver

-Bien...da igual...jejejeje...Señorita Balzac...¿le importaría enseñarme lo que le encargué que trajera?

-¿se refiere a algún hobby distinto del quidditch?

-Si, exacto.

La jovenabrió su pequeña mochila y extrajo dos muñecos budú y bastantes libros desgastados que tenían titulos como "todo sobre el aura", "Tu, tu yo interior y el Karma", "quiramoncia en profundidad" "Maldiciones de los pueblos antiguos", "astrología para expertos", "ciencias ocultas de la magia" y "estudio en profundidad de la magia antigua; hechizos, conjuros y consecuencias"

- E...Esto...señorita Balzac...-el Dr.Robinson no sabía que decir y Oliver estaba perplejo.-¿le interesan... las ciencias esotericas de la magia?

-Si. Me gusta probar conjuros antiguos, maldiciones Europeas, asiaticas y africanas y provar budú. Pero suelo llevar cuidado con lo que hago.  
(**Nta:** con lo de 'maldiciones' se refiere a conjuros de culturas antiguas como los mayas o los egipcios y de etnias, como los gitanos)

-Que...interesante...jejejejeje-el hombre rió nervioso

-Tambien se me de especialmente bien la adivinación.-agregó laconicamente la chica.

_Ya, de eso si me acuerdo...siempre se enfadaba antes de que ocurriera lo que le iba a provocar el enfado... _pensó oliver

-bien...Wood, tu turno.

-Yo no he traido nada...-mintió el chico.

Elora le quitó la gruesa carpeta que escondía detras de la espalda y, sin articular palabra alguna, se la entregó al psicologo.  
el hombre la abrió y miró los folios y las laminas que habia en su interior. dibujos hechos con carboncillo, acuarela, tinta china y demas materiales.

-Ah! muy interesante...Un gran talento, si señor...Pero, Elora...respecto al tuyo...yo te pedí que me trajeras muestras de tu otro hobby...-dijo el medico.

-Se me olvidó-contestó secamente.

Oliver le pegó un leve empujón, la chica cayó al suelo y dejó al descubierto una carpeta de piel negra sobre la que se habia sentado para ocultarla. Oliver la cogió y se la entregó a Zack con un gesto de triunfo. Ella bufó.

_Diantres..._pensó la chica. _este se toma muy en serio lo de 'ojo por ojo, diente por diente'_

-Ah! aquí estan! las famosas fotogradias de Elora Balzac...Tendrás que regalarme alguna para ampliarla y colgarla por aquí...

-como quiera...-dijo gruñendo la joven

-Que preciosidad...que belleza...se expresan muchas cosas en tus fotos, lo sabias?...bueno, me quedaré con ambas carpetas para estudiarlas a fondo- dijo el psicologo, colocandolas en un estante con la ayuda de un hechizo (nta: por fín la magia hace acto de presencia! xD)

-¿¡COMO?!-el grito de ambos jovenes sobresaltó al hombre

-¡Mis fotos son sagradas!-

-¡mis dibujos no se exiben!-

-ya lo sé, muchachos...solo los voy a estudiar desde un punto de vista psicologico...y el proximo día os devolveré las carpetas. Por cierto, a partir de ahora seran sesiones conjuntas hasta que yo lo diga.

-Si, como quiera- renegó Wood. Balzac solo bufó, mientras se levantaba.

-Nos vemos, señor robinson.-dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Hasta la proxima, doc.-dijo Oliver marchandose tambien.

al pobre hombre se le heló la sangre al escuchar el tono que utilizaron.

-Madre mía...que miedo...-

-los dos son terribles, ¿cierto?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Zack robinson se giró y vió a una joven morena con gesto serio y a una chica de cabello plateado y ojos morados con gesto burlón mirandolo,apoyadas en la puerta.

-argg!¿quienes sois y cuando habeis llegado?!-

-acabamos de entrar por la puerta de su despacho- dijo la morena, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-y tenemos informacion muy valiosa sobre Ollie y Loricita-afirmó la de ojos violetas

-Sentaos y comenzad por el principio, por favor...-dijo el hombre con extrema amabilidad.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4, creo que ha sido algo mas largo que los otros... xD ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones.

**Primero** disculparme con mi queridisimo amigo Jesús por haber 'secuestrado' su fecha de nacimiento para darsela a Elora, ¡es que la mía es demasiado cantosa! (nací un 31 de octubre xD y si, nos llevamos dos dias xD)

**Segundo** deciros que ha habido gente que me ha dado la tabarra para que le meta en la historia (entre ellos cierta morena con nombre de protagonista de novela clasica o romantica xD) así que tendré que darles algun papelillo...(lo que en cine se denominaría un 'cameo')

**tercero,** dentro de un par de episodios la historia saldrá de la consulta y se trasladará al campo de quidditch, el mundo magico...y puede que hasta un plató de televisión (en el mundo magico de rowling había tele? bah, da igual! xD)

este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga **Layane-Chan** que, sin proponerselo, me dió una buena idea; maldiciones y sus derivados. ;) (a partir de ahora cada capitulo tendrá su dedicatoria correspondiente)

_  
Y en el proximo capitulo..._

¿quienes son esas chicas? ¿que hacen en la consulta de Robinson? y hablando del psicologo ¿tendrá que ir despues de todo esto a un psicologo?(que lio de palabras, ¿verdad? XD) y Elora ¿usará los muñecos budú?¿maldecirá a alguien?¿leerá el futuro en una baraja de cartas española?xD

Todo esto y mucho mas en los proximos capitulos...

y, por si os entra la curiosidad os adelantaré que el **helado de dulce de leche **(uhmmmm...helado...xD) es _**muy**_ relevante en la historia

como siempre bombas atomicas, arsenico y reviews...

MATTA NE!

**BlackRoseKuraiBara©  
**


	5. PIO,PIO, QUE YO NO HE SIDO

Notas de la autora:

Bueno...ya estamos en el capitulo 5...Como pasa el tiempo...  
En fin, espero de verdad que os esté gustando el fic. Este capitulo es mas serio. (a partir de aquí habrá unos cuantos que seran mas serios)

En el anterior se presentaron dos chicas por sorpresa alegando que sabian cosas sobre Elora y oliver...¿será verdad?...¿como reaccionará Zack Robinson al conocer toda la verdad? Lo encontrareis en este episodio

las indicaciones:

los dialogos entre guiones -...-

los pensamientos en_ cursiva_

mis notas entre parentesis (...)

El mundo de Harry Potter y cualquier personaje de dicho mundo que podría utilizar a partir de ahora (por desgracia) no me pertenece.Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

El personaje de Elora Balzac, así como el de Zack Robinson, su secretaria, Dackota y Kassandra **me pertenecen. **

* * *

**  
Capitulo 5: PIO, PIO QUE YO NO (SI) HE SIDO**

-Madre mía...que miedo...-

-los dos son terribles, ¿cierto?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Zack robinson se giró y vió a una joven morena con gesto serio y a una chica de cabello plateado y ojos violetas con gesto burlón mirandolo, apoyadas en la puerta.

-argg!¿quienes sois y cuando habeis llegado?!-

-acabamos de entrar por la puerta de su despacho- dijo la morena, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-y tenemos informacion muy valiosa sobre Ollie y Loricita-afirmó la de ojos violetas

-Sentaos y comenzad por el principio, por favor...-dijo el hombre con extrema amabilidad.

Las jovenes tomaron asiento y miraron al psicologo

-Y bien, ¿que quereis contarme?-

-que es usted un idiota- las palabras de la joven de cabello negro como el carbón y ojos color esmeralda le dejaron K.O

-Mi amiga quiere decir que los Weasleys no le han contado toda la historia...

-Podeis...empezar por presentaros...

-ah! es cierto!-dijo la del pelo plateado- Yo soy Kassandra y ella es Dackota. Estudiamos con Oliver y Elora en Hogwarts.

-Ah...eso esta muy bi...¿¡QUE HAS DICHO?! ¿que Elora Balzac estudió en Hogwarts?-

-Si-dijo la morena-desde primer año hasta cuarto. Se fué ha estudiar a Francia a partir de quinto curso.

-Yo...ya no sé que decir...-murmuró Robinson

-Estaba en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor como Cazadora...-dijo la chica de ojos violetas

-Y discutia a menudo con Wood, aunque se llevaban bien.

-Si, seguid, por favor-el hombre tomaba nota de todo

-pero cuando Elora le dijo a Wood que tenia que irse a Francia no se lo tomó nada bien.

-Le empezó a gritar que como se atrevía ha abandonar al equipo a su suerte, que se la habia jugado etc...

-En realidad lo que Wood quería decir era "como te atreves ha abandonarme", "no me dejes" y "no quiero que te vayas"

-pero tenía 14 años y era incapaz de rogarle a Elora que se quedase por él. Y como no lo hizo ella no se quedó.

-¿quereis decir que si el le hubiera pedido que se quedase con él ella se habría quedado en hogwarts?

-basicamente si- dijeron ambas

-entonces...eso significa que...

-Si, asi es...a Elora le dolió en el alma que Oliver solo se preocupase por el quidditch. Porque al reencontrarse en el colegio se habian acabado perdonando, pese a que discutian diariamente.-dijo Kassandra

-Entraron juntos al equipo de quidditch, ella se negó a competir con Wood por la capitania, estudiaban juntos, iban a las mismas optativas, en Hogsmeade se pasaban el dia juntos...-agregó Dackota

-Vamos, que de no ser porque todo el mundo sabía que era imposible cualquiera diría que eran pareja estable.

-¿Imposible por qué?

-porque esos dos solo tenian una cosa en la cabeza en ese momento...

-El quidditch-dijeron los tres a la vez

-Pero Elora nunca creyó que prefiriese el quidditch a sus amigos, así que se enfado mucho cuando él le dijo que estaba traicionando al equipo. Aunque, en realidad lo que Wood pensaba era que le traicionaba a él.-aclaró Dackota

-Al final Elora se juró que si tanto le importaba el quidditch iba a convertirse en la mejor cazadora de todo el siglo.-dijo Kassandra

-Y Wood le juró a la propia Elora que antes de marcharse de Hogwarts ganaría la copa para ella. Por supuesto no se lo dijo a la cara, fué mas bien un juramento silencioso.

-entiendo...

-bueno, siempre nos quedaran los buenos momentos, Dackota.

-Si, como cuando en 4º año nos tocó una charla de sexualidad y ellos llegaron tarde y, para colmo, discutiendo.

-Ah! ya recuerdo! eso fué muy bueno!

-si, sobre todo porque entraron en el aula justo cuando el que estaba dando la charla dijo "Un exceso de discusiones acaloradas entre un hombre y una mujer refleja una gran tensión sexual entre los dos.

Ambas jovenes rieron

-Si! Las bromas duraron mas de un mes!

Volvieron a reir con fuerza

El hombre no perdía detalle de la conversacion y escribió toda la informacion con gran exactitud. Tenía que hablar con ambos de muchas cosas...

-Por cierto...se nos ha ocurrido un plan...¿le gustaria ponerlo en practica?

-Jovencitas, soy todo oidos...

los tres rieron con malicia...

* * *

Ok, lo se... este capitulo ha sido mucho mas corto que los anteriores pero es que hoy se ha llevado toda mi inspiracion el capitulo 4º

¿Como reaccionará Zack Robinson ante los chicos en la proxima sesion?  
¿que plan es ese que va a aplicar el Dr.Robinson? ¿que sienten de verdad Oliver Wood y Elora Balzac? y sobre todo ¿que pinta el puñetero helado de dulce de leche con todo esto?

lo descubrireis en el capitulo Nº6

este capitulo está dedicado a **Dacky**, por su insistencia y pesadez (ves? ya tienes personaje XD) y a **Narya-chan,** porque estuvo malita y además le debía una dedicatoria XD.

gracias por leerme y aguantarme a los que lo haceis...

espero reviews, manzanas envenenadas, ruecas encantadas y zapatitos de cristal...xD

MATTA NE!

**BlackRoseKuraiBara©**


	6. MALAS PULGAS, LINDO DOCTOR

Si si si!!!

lo se!! 

Practicamente un año sin actualizar!! 

soy muy mala persona!! 

Pero entendedme!! 

Primero decidí acabar el Fic de Fullmetal (del que, por cierto, tengo que escribir la continuacion) y, cuando por fin dije de seguir este, llegaron los examenes finales y la selectividad...

luego el inicio de la universidad...

Y la inspiración para un fic de Eragon (con Murtagh como protagonista) y otro de Four Brothers (Si, tengo adiccion a Garrett Hedlund ¿y que? ¿acaso es ilegal? XD)

En fin, y la inspiración para este no llegaba....Así que me he obligado a mi misma a seguirlo. si hay cosas que no concuerdan...LO SIENTO pero ya no recuerdo que iba a hacer con él.

Bueno... Aquí teneis el 6º capitulo de Terapia contra el Exceso de quidditch. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. XD

**Araziel Cross** (Sip, me volví a cambiar el mote XD)

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: MALAS PULGAS, LINDO DOCTOR....**

* * *

_El hombre no perdía detalle de la conversacion y escribió toda la informacion con gran exactitud. Tenía que hablar con ambos de muchas cosas..._

_-Por cierto...se nos ha ocurrido un plan...¿le gustaria ponerlo en practica?_

_-Jovencitas, soy todo oidos..._

_los tres rieron con malicia..._

......

Oliver Wood y Elora Balzac esperaban para entrar a la sesión del Doctor Robinson. cada uno en una punta de la sala de espera, cruzando miradas amenazantes y rudas....

-Ya pueden pasar...-informó la voz de Zack Robinson desde el interior de la consulta.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez y se tropezaon al intentar entrar a la consulta al mismo tiempo.  
Forcejearon, hasta que Elora se cansó, le metió un empujón a Oliver y entró.  
El chico entró tras ella, refunfuñando algo sobre una pantera negra.

-Bien....sentaos niños mios...-dijo en psicologo con una sonrisa endiabladamente maquiavelica

Ambos se sentaron con temor.

-Esto.....¿doctor Robinson?....¿Ocurre algo?-

-Bueno, querida Elora....Si, si que ocurre- Utilizaba una voz dulzona y de rabia contenida.

El hombre se puso de pie y miró por el gran ventanal.

-Ocurre que.......-se giró de golpe-UN PAR DE DESEQUILIBRADOS MENTALES ADICTOS AL QUIDDITCH ME HAN TOMADO POR IMBECIL Y ME HAN UTILIZADO PARA SUS ENREVESADOS JUEGUECITOS LLENOS DE DIVERSION.

Ambos jugadores se pusieron blancos del miedo que les dió.

-¿DE VERDAD PENSAIS QUE ME CHUPO EL DEDO, PAR DE OBSESOS?

El hombre comenzó a gritar cosas incomprensibles y hasta incoherentes. Cuando por fin se calmó, bebió un vaso de agua y se sentó, cogiendo su portafolios y su bolígrafo y mirando a sus pacientes.

-bien, comencemos....-

Pero tanto Elora como Oliver se habían asustado y se habían escondido tras el sofá. Temblaban como una hoja en pleno invierno y estaban mas blancos que una nevada recien caida.

-He dicho que COMENCEMOS- ambos se sentaron, siendo de lo mas dociles.

-¿Por qué.....ninguno de los dos.....me informó....de que ya....se.....CONOCÍAN DE ANTES?

-B-bueno...es que....-intentó excusarse Elora

-Verá...realmente.....-tartamudeó Oliver.

-Ollie....y Loricita....-mascuñó el psicologo.- vaya par....

Ambos lo miraron extrañados. Se miraron entre ellos....

-¡FRED y GEORGE!-Gruñeron ambos al unísono

-Os conoceis desde pequeños y estudiasteis juntos en Hogwarts...siendo inseparables...EHH??-siguió el psicologo

-Y Kassandra y Dackota...-volvieron a gruñir ellos a la vez

-malditos chivatos.....-murmuró Wood

-Seran entrometidos....-susurró Balzac

-¡¡¡YA VASTA!!!- el doctor Robinson estaba fuera de sí-¡Quiero saber ahora mismo por qué os peleasteis a los ocho años!

-Si insiste...fué culpa de esta glotona...se comió mi helado....

-¿¡Que?! ¡Mentira! ese helado era el mio

-¿Entonces que fue de mi helado, lista?

-Ni idea, pero el que yo me comí era MIO. Lo pagué con MI dinero.....Bueno, con el que me dió mi abuela....

-Seras embustera...¡Te comiste los dos Helados tú solita y el dolor de barriga que te dió despues lo demuestra!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-TIEMPO, TIEMPO-gritó Zack Robinson-¿¡Me estais diciendo....que os dejasteis de hablar....por un maldito helado?!

-No era un simple helado....

-Nop, era un helado de Dulce de leche.

-Por Merlín......Vosotros no estais mal....VOSOTROS ESTAIS PARA QUE OS ENCIERREN.....

-Mire, Doc...-dijo Elora- Teníamos ocho años y una adicción bastante fuerte por el helado de dulce de leche...Y eso se olvidó hace ya tiempo

-Ella tiene razón....dejamos de lado ese tema a los once años

-Bien...Bien....Entonces....todo arreglado, excepto.....

-¿Excepto qué?- preguntaron ambos.

-Quiero que plasmeis como veis al otro. Elora tú en fotografía y tú Oliver con un dibujo. Utilizad el estilo que querais, el paisaje que deseeis y el momento que decidais. La unica condición es que no puede ser un posado. Deberán ser un dibujo y una foto "Robados" por así decirlo. Los quiero para la proxima sesión.

Ambos bufaron.

-Tranquilos muchachos....teneis toda una semana....ahora....LARGAOS DE MI VISTA.

Los chicos salieron despavoridos de la consulta y el Doctor Robinson estalló en carcajadas.

-Bien, chicas....Vuestro plan ya está en marcha....- murmuró

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Creo que dentro de un rato subiré otro capítulo para compensar lo que he tardado en actualizar de nuevo XD

Se aceptan insultos, criticas y demas....

Dejad reviews!!!

Besos

**Araziel Cross**


	7. MIRADA OBJETIVA

**GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA!!**

**Aquí os dejo el capitulo 7 de terapia contra el exceso de quidditch.**

**¡¡Disfrutadlo!!**

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: MIRADA OBJETIVA**

* * *

_-Quiero que plasmeis como veis al otro. Elora tú en fotografía y tú Oliver con un dibujo. _

_Utilizad el estilo que querais, el paisaje que deseeis y el momento que decidais. La _

_unica condición es que no puede ser un posado. Deberán ser un dibujo y una foto "Robados" _

_por así decirlo. Los quiero para la proxima sesión._

_Ambos bufaron._

_-Tranquilos muchachos....teneis toda una semana....ahora....LARGAOS DE MI VISTA._

_Los chicos salieron despavoridos de la consulta y el Doctor Robinson estalló en _

_carcajadas._

_-Bien, chicas....Vuestro plan ya está en marcha....- murmuró_

.............

Elora esperaba impaciente sentada en el sofá de la consulta. Había pasado ya media hora y Oliver no llegaba.

-Mire doctor....Si Wood no llega en menos de cinco minutos me largo- amenazó la joven- Tengo cosas que hacer aparte de esperar al alcornoque ese.

En ese instante el chico entró en la consulta, cerrando la puerta de golpe. tenía el pelo revuelto y la camisa desarreglada.

-Uhmmm...Wood....El estilo casual no es eso exactamente...-

-Callate, Balzac...Vengo huyendo, por si no te has dado cuenta.-

-¿Huyendo de qué? ¿De una manada de lobos hambrientos?

-Peor....Huyendo de las fans.

Elora Balzac irrumpió en una sonora carcajada.  
Pero fué una carcajada distinta.  
Una carcajada limpia, fresca y pura.  
Sin rastro de sarcasmo o de malas intenciones.

Una carcajada que el psicólogo no había oido jamas y que a Oliver le arrancó un fuerte sonrojo.

-Vaya....-murmuró el joven, disimulando- Hacía años que no te oía reir así...

-Me ha hecho gracia....-contestó ella, encogiendose de hombros

-Se hecha de menos....

-¿Que?

-Esa risa...Se hecha de menos....-completó él.

Ahora fué Elora la que se ruborizó.

Mientras, Zack Robinson no dejó de tomar notas sobre las palabras y reacciones de ambos.

-Bien, muchachos.....¿Habeis traidos los deberes?

Ambos asintieron. Oliver se puso bien la camisa y se peinó un poco con las manos.

-Bien...Oliver, entregame el dibujo que hiciste de Elora....

El chico le tendió un sobre y el doctor Robinson sacó la lámina....Quedandose a cuadros por lo que vió....

-Ejem.....Señor Wood.....¿Que....es....esto....?

-Mi visión de Balzac, obviamente......-contestó él como si nada.

-P-p-Pero....es...quiero decir que es una obra de arte pero...no es exactamente lo que yo....queria decir.....

-¿Me deja verlo, doctor?-preguntó la joven.

Zack Robinson le pasó la lamina. A Elora la sangre le hirvió como si de un volcan se tratase.

Oliver había dibujado a Elora con un traje de terciopelo negro de corte medieval, la chica estaba guapísima,

con un aura extraña y oscura, llena de misticismo ....Pero le había puesto dos alas de plumas negras y la sombra de una pantera.

Los ojos de la chica estaban pintados de forma gatuna y la sonrisa de su boca daba muy muy mal rollo....

-¿¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DECIRME CON ESTO, WOOD?!!?- Gritó ella furiosa, con un aura de fuego intenso.

-Pues eso.....que me das mal rollo Balzac....

-¡¡BIEN!!-La joven se sentó de golpe, sacó un sobre y se lo entregó al psicologo.

El hombre extrajo la fotografía y la observó.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de soltar una gran carcajada.

Oliver, desconfiado como pocos, le arrebató la foto Zack Robinson y la miró.

Era él, sin duda alguna, despues de un entrenamiento con el Puddlemere United. Estaba en medio del campo de quidditch

con una puesta de sol al fondo.... todo muy normal si no fuera porque....¡El chico estaba besando a su escoba!

-¿¡¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO TOMARME ESTO, BALZAC?!!?-gritó el joven

-no lo sé. dimelo tú....-contestó la aludida como si nada- Yo no soy la que va besando por ahí a su escoba....

-Bueno, chicos, haya paz......jejejeje-medió el hombre- esto no era exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente pero bueno.....

Lo que queda claro es que Oliver ve a Elora como una bruja y Elora ve a Oliver como un obseso...

-Mas bien como un friki-

-bueno, como un friki del quidditch....¿algo que decir, chicos?

Ambos jovenes miraban hacia direcciones opuestas. Ni se miraban ni hablaban.

-En ese caso....me parece que daremos terminada nuestra sesión....Os espero la semana que viene....

-Si, eso estaría bien...-dijo Oliver.

-Será lo mejor...-murmuró Elora.

Ambos se marcharon sin decir nada mas. Zack Robinson resopló profundamente.

....

Una hora despues alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando el psicologo fué a abrir se encontró con que no había nadie allí, solo un sobre en el suelo.

El hombre lo cogió y se fué a su sillón. Se sentó y abrió con lentitud el gran sobre marrón que habían dejado en su puerta.

Dentro había una nota.

_"Sé que esto es hacer trampas, _

_pero prefiero que quede entre usted y yo. _

_No quiero que ella lo vea. _

_Es lo mejor, creame. F.d.o: O.W"_

Junto a la corta misiva había unos cuantos dibujos.

El primero mostraba a Elora Balzac con su grupo de música, en pleno concierto.

La joven estaba guapísima con un conjunto de cuero negro y el micrófono en la mano.

Tenía un aire de grandeza y autosuficiencia y emanaba una fuerza interior increible.

Se notaba que disfrutaba cantando y que lo estaba dando todo en ese concierto.

..

El segundo mostraba a la chica con el uniforme de las Harpies, celebrando el triunfo en uno de los ultimos partidos, gracias a un gol suyo.

La alegría que emanaba de aquel dibujo, que bien podría haber sido una fotografía, hacía que la chica tubiese un candor especial.

..

el ultimo dibujo era, sin duda alguna, el mas reciente. Porque era un dibujo del baile de gala benéfico organizado por la asociacion de equipos de quidditch.

Y eso había sido hacía unos tres o cuatro días.

Elora miraba distraida por uno de los balcones de la sala de baile donde se había celebrado el evento.

Llevaba un vestido de gala precioso, de color negro y de estilo griego y unos pendientes y una gargantilla de plata a juego con sus ojos.

Muy al contrario de sus costumbres, su larga y lisa melena castaña le caía suelta por la espalda.

Tenía una mirada dulce y soñadora, dirigida al firmamento, y los labios curvados en una media sonrisa encantadora.

Sin duda alguna Elora Balzac parecía una divinidad en aquel dibujo.

..

Zack Robinson volvió a guardar los dibujos en el sobre y los envió, por medio de un hechizo, a la estantería.

Tras eso escribió unas cuantas anotaciones en su portafolios y se dispuso a servirse una copita de licor.

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

El hombre se levantó y la abrió, pero nuevamente no había nadie. solo un sobre marrón a sus pies.

El psicologo cogió el sobre se sentó y lo abrió. Encontrandose una nota en el interior.

_"Perdón por la jugarreta de la fotografía._

_Pero sabía que Wood querría verla _

_y no me pareció el momento apropiado para dar explicaciones. _

_Espero que sepa guardar un secreto. F.d.o: E.B"_

El hombre extrajo las imágenes del sobre y las miró con ojo clínico.

En la primera aparecía Oliver Wood con el uniforme del United, tumbado en un campo de hierba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era serena. La luz del sol le iluminaba el rostro y la brisa le revolvía ligeramente el cabello

y le acariciaba las mejillas. cualquier mujer hubiese dicho al ver esa foto que el guardián estaba irremediablemente atractivo.

..

Eso si dicha mujer no hubiese visto la siguiente fotografía.

El joven estaba sentado en unas escaleras de piedra antigua, vestido con unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros y una camisa blanca.

No llevaba ni pajarita ni corbata, el primer boton de la camisa iba desabrochado y tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

La brisa de la noche le revolvía el pelo. Había sido tomada en el baile de gala benéfico de hacía tres o cuatro días.

Sin duda alguna parecía un dios griego que había bajado a la tierra.

..

Al psicologo se le escapó una carcajada de complicidad.

Despues de todo eran jovenes y terriblemente tercos, pero aquello le había tomado totalmente de improvisto.

Habría que dar una vuelta de tuercas.......

* * *

**¡ aqui acaba el capitulo 7!**

**¿que ocurrirá en el siguiente? ¿que pasa realmente con esos dos? ¿Y con las fans?**

**¿que pasó en ese baile de gala? **

**Todas las respuestas en los proximos capitulos de " Terapia contra el exceso de **

**quidditch"**

**Se agradecen Reviews, tomatazos y criticas XD**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Araziel Cross**


	8. UN PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK

**Y aqui os traigo el 8º capitulo de mi fic.**

**La imaginacion ultimamente no esta muy por la labor de cooperar así que perdonad si es extremadamente corto.**

**espero que os este gustando.**

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Un pequeño (o no tan pequeño) flashback**

* * *

Era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo presentaba una paleta de colores increible. Todo era paz armonía y felicidad en aquel campo de quidditch.

La brisa acariciaba el cabello de la joven con el uniforme de las Harpies. Acababan de terminar el entrenamiento y ella, feliz y satisfecha, caminaba tranquilamente hacia los vestuarios

-¡Ey, Balzac!- la chica se giró por inercia y miró a su capitana

-¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó

- Mañana es el baile de gala benéfico.

-Si, ¿y que?

-Espero verte por allí.

-Pues espera sentada, Daniels.

-¡Balzac!-renegó ella- ¡no puedes dejarnos tiradas! Irán hasta las suplentes

-Bien por vosotras. Yo no estaré.

-¡Elora Balzac! Como capitana tuya te pido que asistas.

-Y yo como Cazadora declino la oferta.

-Pero Estarán casi todos los jugadores de todos los equipos de la liga Europea...

-Y yo entraré en ese "casi"

-¿De que tienes miedo?

-¿¡Miedo yo?!-la chica se ofendió- No. lo que ocurre es que no me gustan esos eventos.

-Ya....Y por supuesto no es porque Oliver Wood vaya a estar ahí...

-A mi Wood me da exactamente igual....

-si, claro...-contestó la capitana Sarah Daniels

-sarah....Amiga, compañera, capitana......¡¡SABES DE SOBRA QUE LE ABORREZCO!!

-Bueno, Elora....calmate, chica......

-Y PARA COLMO LO TENGO QUE AGUANTAR EN LAS SESIONES PSICOLOGICAS.- Elora hizo un gesto de deseperación y puso los ojos en blanco- Como tenga que verlo un minuto ¡No! un segundo mas de la cuenta te juro que me muero.....

-Vale, vale....No vayas....

-Eso pienso hacer-contestó la cazadora, reanudado su camino.

- No vayas y escondete bajo las piedras, como la cobarde que eres...

Eso encendió la ira de la joven Balzac, que se paró en seco.

-¡¡YO NO SOY COBARDE!!-dijo, girandose de golpe.

-¿Entonces...?

-¡Iré a ese estupido baile con un estúpido vestido y una estúpida sonrisa y le demostrare a ese estúpido Wood quien es la reina de las cazadoras!

-¡Así se habla!

-Y ya de paso le arruinaré hasta el ultimo segundo de la velada...

-Emmmm, Balzac....-comenzó la joven-creo que no has captado la idea....

-¡Ya lo creo que la he captado!-contestó la aludida, sonriendo- sí. Mañana me las pagará todas juntas....Le voy a destrozar.....

-Pero....Balzac.....

-Gracias y hasta mañana por la noche.-concluyó

Así, Sarah Daniels vió con resignación como una de sus mejores cazadoras se iba murmurando planes inauditos y sin sentido con el unico objetivo de arruinarle el baile al guardameta del United, Oliver Wood.

Definitivamente aquella chica era incorregible y el odio mutuo de esos dos insalvable.

.......

-¡Pero Wood!-se quejó el capitan del United

-Nada, Evan, no insistas-saltó uno de los bateadores-Ya lo hemos intentado.

-Da igual. ¡Wood, tienes que ir a ese baile!

- Yo no bailo. No me gustan esas cosas.

-Ya, bueno, y yo tampoco bailo.-admitió el capitan- pero es por una buena causa...

-Donaré el dinero que sea necesario con tal de no asistir.

-Wood, tío....

- Ademas tendré que verle la cara a esa bruja de Balzac- exageró un escalofrío- uhggg que mal rollo....

-Vamos, Oliver...-dijo un cazador- Balzac no está tan mal...

-Si, Kevin tiene razon- animó el segundo bateador- por lo menos esta buena...

-¿¡QUE ESTA BUENA?!-gritó Oliver- ¿¡Te golpeaste a ti mismo con el bate o algo así, Matt?! ¡¡Esa tía es una autentica arpía!!

-Mira, Wood-continuó el capitan- a nosotros no nos ha hecho nada. Eres tú quien tiene problemas de comunicación con ella.

-Yo no tengo problemas de comunicación. Es solo que no la soporto.

-Pues es bastante simpática....

-Lo que me faltaba....¿Tu tambien, Liz?

-Solo digo- prosiguió la buscadora- que si dejases de quejarte e intentaras arreglar las cosas y llevarte bien, descubririas que no es tan mala persona como tu te piensas.

-Te ha invitado a los terrenos que tiene su familia en Francia,¿verdad?- Preguntó Wood, receloso

-Bueno....Si, pero debo decir en mi defensa que no solo me invitó a mi....

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- se sulfuró- ¡ESTAIS CONSPITANDO CON EL ENEMIGO!

-No lo saques todo de madre, Wood....El quidditch solo es un deporte, fuera del campo nos llevamos bien.

-¡¿Solo un deporte?!-

pausa incómoda

- ¿¿¡¡SOLO UN DEPORTE!!??

Mas pausa incómoda.

¡¿QUIEN OS HA SORBIDO EL SESO??!!

-Oliver, respira hondo e intenta relajarte....

-¡AL DIABLO EL RELAJARME! ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE ME LAS VA A PAGAR. VOY A ARRUINARLE ESE ESTÚPIDO BAILE BENÉFICO.

-Muy bien, Oliver....haz lo que quieras...Pero no nos metas en medio a nosotros...

-Si, Wood. El problema es cosa tuya, nosotros no vamos en el paquete...

-como querais. Abandonadme, dejadme de lado. Pero juro por lo mas sagrado....¡No! juro por mi equipacion de quidditch del United que esa Zorra Implacable va a pasar la peor velada de toda su retorcida y miserable vida.

El resto de los jugadores lo miraron resignaron mientras apagaban las luces de la sala de reuniones y cerraban la puerta, dejando en su interior a un Wood eufórico, hablando solo y soltando discursos dignos de un capitan del ejercito.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 8.**

**Pronto el capítulo nueve, en el que se sabrá que fue lo que paso en ese baile....o quizas lo descubriremos en el capitulo 10 XD que mala que soy.**

**Bueno....no se si sera legal pero voy a hacer publicidad de mis otros fics XD.**

**_"La alquimista de Hielo"_ - del manga Fullmetal alchemist. Estoy escribiendo la 2ª parte, esta ya está acabada. se encuentra en la seccion de Anime, en "Fullmetal Alchemist".**

**_"Fire an Ice; Encuentro con el destino"_ - De la saga "el legado" (Eragon, Eldest). En proceso. Si no os habeis leido Eldest no la leais, porque contiene espoliers a mansalva en el primer capitulo. Se encuentra en ** **"Inheritance Cycle", en la seccion de libros.**

**_"Eslabones Sin Cadena"_ - De la pelicula Four Brothers. A mi parecer el fic que menos os costara leer. Poco hay que saber de la peli para entender el fic, porque no tiene nada que ver. Se encuentra en la seccion de peliculas, en "Four brothers"**

**De momento eso es todo. Tengo mas escritos pero no publicados XD**

**Agradezco vuestros reviews!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Araziel Cross**


	9. BAILE BENÉFICO

**Me disculpo tremendamente por tardar tantísimo en cntinuar **

**pero bueno... mejor tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? Jejejeje.**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo numero 9.  
**

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Baile benéfico**

* * *

El psicólogo paseaba de aquí allá por su despacho, vestido con un esmoquin la mar de elegante.

Había llegado el momento de averiguar qué había ocurrido en aquel baile benéfico. Sujetaba con fuerza una especie de reloj de arena. Se pasó la cadena por el cuello y le dió algunas vueltas. Las suficientes como para poder asistir al evento, que se había perdido debido a otros compromisos personales.

El giratiempo hizo su trabajo y lo teletransportó varios días atrás. A continuación, el Dr. Robinson se puso rapidamente en camino hacia el baile benéfico, sin olvidarse de coger la invitación, por supuesto. Tendría que pasar desapercibido...pero eso no era muy dificil para él.

El baile se celebraba en un lujoso hotel mágico situado a las afueras de Inglaterra. Estaba todo exquisitamente decorado con luces de baja intensidad y música clásica para armonizar el ambiente, el lugar estaba lleno de rostros famosos.

Localizó a Oliver wood con bastante rapidez. Vestía traje negro y camisa blanca, sin ningún aditivo estilo gemelos o corbata, y se le notaba algo deshubicado. Decidió no acercarse a él y solo observar que ocurría...

-No sé que estoy haciendo aquí...-murmuró por quinta vez el guardameta del United.

-Intentar divertirte Wood.- le respondió Matt Anders, uno de los golpeadores del equipo, pasándole una copa- Este lugar esta hasta los topes de chicas preciosas y despampanantes. ¿sabes? Podrías sacar a bailar a alguna de ellas...

-Yo no bailo- respondió Oliver, frunciendo el ceño- solo he venido para joderle la noche a esa estúpida.

-Ah!, si, cierto...Tu meta es para con Balzac, claro...- dijo Matt, sonriendo de medio lado-

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, Oliver- Dijo Liz Watherly, la buscadora del equipo- Porque al parecer no ha venido.

-¿No ha venido?- se extrañó Matt- Es una pena...pensaba invitarla a bailar...

-¡¿Invitarla a bailar?- Oliver apretó los dientes, evitando gritar- ¿Pero tu de que lado se supone que estas?

-Del mismo que nosotros, Oliver- respondió Evan, el capitán, llegando hasta ellos- Eres el unico del equipo que tiene problemascon ella. Aceptalo.

-Yo lo acepto. Y no entiendo como podeis aguantarla. Tiene lengua viperina y no es para nada atrac...

-Hablando de la reina de Sabbah...- dijo Liz, señalando las escaleras que descendían desde la entrada al salón donde se organizaba el evento.

Una preciosa jovencita era ayudada por los encargados a quitarse el abrigo. Lucía un precioso vestido de gasa color negro y de aires griegos, con la espalda al aire. De su cuello prendía una delicada gargantilla de plata con zafiros, a juego con sus pendientes.

Se giró y comenzó a descender las escaleras, saludando con la cabeza a sus conocidos.

Oliver tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello ocurría a cámara lenta, ademas de que el tiempo se había detenido para él.

Jamas se hubiera imaginado el ver a esa joven de aquella manera, en aquel ambiente.

-Ey! Wood...Wood! ¡Que te estoy hablando!- Le decía Matt.

Él le ignoró.

Olvidó parte de lo que ocurría allí. Olvidó hasta que lo que quería era arruinarle la noche a aquella chica.

Por una vez en todo aquel tiempo la vió, no solo ma miró sino que la vió. Y comenzó a darse cuenta de que los años no pasaban en balde por nadie. Que todos cambiaban. Y que algunos lo hacían para mejor, si era eso posible.

Elora alzó la vista y vió a Oliver. Se sorprendió al ver lo bien que podía quedarle el traje de chaqueta. Pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue la forma de mirarla. Fija, sin parpadear, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo.

Oliver le dedicó una sonrisa. Elora se la devolvió y se acercó a él dubitativa. El chico tambien caminó hacia ella. Nadie pareció notar el aura que envolvía a esos dos, a excepción de cierto psicólogo que no se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría mientras asaltaba las bandejas de canapés.

-Me extraña verte por aquí, Wood- le dijo en tono amable.

-Lo mismo te digo Balzac...Creí que estos ambientes no eran lo tuyo...

-Seguro que lo son mas que en tu caso, ¿Cierto?- volvió a sonreirle, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El Dr. robiensón observó atentamente como los dos chicos se sumían en una ligera conversación trivial, pero evidentemente, por sus gestos corporales, se podía sacar mucha información de aquello.

Una especie de vals empezó a sonar con algo de mas fuerza.

Para cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta varias parejas bailaban a su alrededor.

Zack Robinson vió asombrado como Elora le pedía vailar a Oliver y este aceptaba, dubitativo. Sonrió para sí.

-Creo, que ya es hora de regresar...-dijo, al tiempo que se escabullía hacia la salida, sin que nadie reparase en él, mientras dejaba a ambos chicos bailando junto con los demas invitados.

* * *

**si, si...ya lo se...muy cortito... pero pronto traeré el capítulo 10, esta vez en serio. **

**Cualquier sugerencia que tengais para la historia se agradece ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**Y Gracias a Emiita, Luna black, Lily Masen De Lioncourt y Paige-Holing por sus reviews ^_^***

**Hasta el capítulo 10 !**

**Araziel Cross**


	10. A LITTLE CRIME

**bueno, ya estamos en el capitulo 10... y como regalo lo he escrito **

**en forma de song-fic. espero que os guste ^_^**  
**(Recomiendo leerlo escuchando la cancion.)**

**Los personajes de harry Potter son propiedad de J.**

* * *

**capitulo 10º: A little Crime (Un pequeño crimen)**

* * *

**_Leave me out with the waste_**  
**_This is not what I do_**  
**_It's the wrong kind of place_**  
**_To be thinking of you_**  
**_It's the wrong time_**  
**_For somebody new_**  
**_It's a small crime_**  
**_And I've got no excuse_**

**_(Excluyeme con los desperdicios,_**  
**_Esto no es lo que hago._**  
**_Es el lugar equivocado,_**  
**_para estar pensando en ti._**  
**_Es el momento equivocado,_**  
**_para alguien nuevo,_**  
**_Es un crimen pequeño._**  
**_Y no tengo excusa.)_**

Elora se separó de la maleta a medio hacer y miró por la ventana. Hacía dos días que no paraba de llover.  
Era noviembre y la soombra del señor oscuro había vuelto a cubrir los cielos. como nueva miembro de la orden del fenix debía de partir a refugiarse en un lugar mas seguro.  
Aún le sabía lejana la última vez que vió a Oliver, hace ya algunos meses. habían discutido, para variar. Y ahora se sentia furiosa. furiosa contra él. Y al mismo tiempo un profundo sentimiento de melancolía la había invadido. Aquel no era el momento. No era el lugar. Pero no podía evitar pensar en todo aquello mientras invocaba un hechizo para encantar sus maletas y salía del caserón, rumbo a tres magos adultos que se encontraban junto a un coche.

_**Is that alright?**_  
_**Give my gun away when it's loaded**_  
_**Is that alright?**_  
_**If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it**_  
_**Is that alright?**_  
_**Give my gun away when it's loaded**_  
_**Is that alright**_  
_**With you?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?**_  
_**Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada.**_  
_**Eso esta bien?**_  
_**Si tu no la disparaste, como se supone que yo la sostuve.**_  
_**Eso esta bien?**_  
_**Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada.**_  
_**Eso esta bien contigo?)**_

Ya no recordaba quien habia iniciado aquella última discusión...  
pero recordaba bien las cosas horribles que se dijeron.  
se dispararon a matar, ambos, dejandose llevar por la euforia del momento. una solitaria lágrima recorrio su mejilla mientras el coche arrancaba.

**_Leave me out with the waste_**  
**_This is not what I do_**  
**_It's the wrong kind of place_**  
**_To be cheating on you_**  
**_It's the wrong time_**  
**_She's pulling me through_**  
**_It's a small crime_**  
**_And I've got no excuse_**

**_(Excluyeme con los desperdicios,_**  
**_Esto no es lo que hago,_**  
**_Es el lugar equivocado,_**  
**_para estar engañandote,_**  
**_Es el momento equivocado,_**  
**_Ella esta arrastradome,_**  
**_Es un crimen pequeño,_**  
**_Y no tengo excusa.)_**

Oliver se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, a oscuras. Sentado frente a una mesa y con una botella de wisky de fuego con menos de la mitad del líquido. sostenía un baso de crital bajo lleno de cubitos y wisky. se lo bebió de un trago y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sus ojos rojos denotaban que había estado llorando.

Había sido un cobarde. Y por su cobardía la había perdido.  
La discusión había empezado rapidamente a raíz de que a él no le parecía un buen plan que ella, con tan solo 20 años, se uniese a la orden. Había defendido su postura de que aquello no era lo mas práctico para nadie. Negándose a si mismo y a elora la verdad.  
Habia estado engañando a la chica durante varios años. A ella y a él mismo. Dejandose arrastrar por la falsedad, la mentira y el engaño. Negando sus propios sentimientos hasta el último segundo. Y ahora la había perdido. La había perdido del todo. Y no veía la salida por ningun lado.

**_Is that alright?_**  
**_Give my gun away when it's loaded_**  
**_Is that alright?_**  
**_If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_**  
**_Is that alright?_**  
**_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_**  
**_Is that alright_**  
**_Is that alright with you?_**

**_(Eso esta bien?_**  
**_Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada._**  
**_Eso esta bien?_**  
**_Si tu no la disparaste, como se supone que yo la sostuve._**  
**_Eso esta bien?_**  
**_Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada._**  
**_Eso esta bien contigo?)_**

Se estaban matando poco a poco y ninguno de los dos cedería ante todo aquello. Y lo peor era que lo sabían. lo sabían y no hacían nada por remediarlo. el recuerdo de su risa retumbó en su mente. golpeó el vaso con la cara de la mano, tumbándolo y se derrumbó sobre la mesa, destrodazo.

_**Is that alright?**_  
_**If I give my gun away when it's loaded**_  
_**Is that alright?**_  
_**If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it**_  
_**Is that alright?**_  
_**If I give my gun away when it's loaded**_  
_**Is that alright**_  
_**Is that alright with you?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?**_  
_**Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada.**_  
_**Eso esta bien?**_  
_**Si tu no la disparaste, como se supone que yo la sostuve.**_  
_**Eso esta bien?**_  
_**Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada.**_  
_**Eso esta bien contigo?)**_

El doctor Robinson suspiró pesadamente. Nada de lo que había sucedido le era desconocido. Y llevaba tiempo rebanandose la cabeza para intentar ayudar a los dos jóvenes. Pero si ellos no querían ayuda no podía hacer nada. Había llegado la hora de contactar con su colega, la especialista Iris Connely.

_**Is that alright?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?)**_

El agua empapó la larga y lisa melena de Elora. Sus lágrimas saladas se mezclaron con el agua dulce de la ducha. Un llanto silencioso inundó el cuarto de baño.

_**Is that alright?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?)**_

Una ducha a lo mejor le aclaraba las ideas, había pensado. Pero nada mas pejos de la realidad. Lo único que hizo fué ocasionar que Oliver volviera a flaquear ante sus proopios sentimientos.

_**Is that alright?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?)**_

un suspiro brotó jadeante de sus labios. hubiera vandido su alma por poder tenerle a él allí... por no haber sido tan condenadamente terca. Pero él tampoco la había respetado en cuanto a sus decisiones. aunque ahora eso importaba poco

_**Is that alright?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?)**_

Se pasó la toalla con el pelo con furia. Sus ojos se posaron en una foto abandonada en el escritorio de su cuarto. Se la había hecho sin que ella se diera cuenta. La volvió a mirar fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Parecía un angel.

_**Is that alright?**_

_**(Eso esta bien?)**_

Todo aquello ya daba igual. Habían sido tremendamente idiotas, obtusos, tercos, ciegos... y ahora no sabían como salir de todo aquel lío. Porque no se trataba solo de recuperar algo perdido, sino de recuperar algo que nunca habían tenido por cobardía y por los engaños y las mentiras.

_**Is that alright with you? No... **_

_**(Eso esta bien contigo? No)**_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 10 jejeje**

**la canción se llama 9 Crimes y es de Damien Rice. os recomiendo nuevamente escucharla mientras leeis este capitulo.**

**no descarto hacer mas song-fics.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones sobre la canción y sobre el capitulo mediante reviews. **

**Gracias por vuestros Reviews!  
**

**Hasta el capítulo 11!**

**Araziel Cross  
**


	11. EL PLAN DE LA DOCTORA CONNELY

**Aquí os traigo el capitulo numero 11 de mi fic!**

**Recordad que los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a JKRowling.**

**para Ideas sugerencias preguntas y demas dejad Reviews**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El plan de la doctora Connely**

* * *

_¡Esto es increible! ¡Cuando parecía que el united había ganado ha sido la buscadora de las harpies quien ha atrapado la snitch! ¡han acabado en empate! Repito, Las Holihead Harpies y el Puddlemere united han empatado!_

El partido había durado casi 24 horas. Había sido agotador, complicado y muy igualado. Y todo para acabar empatando.  
Los jugadores de ambos equipos se felicitaron mutuamente. Había sido uno de los mejores partidos que habían disputado esos dos equipos en varios años. Nadie se fijó en el gesto de Elora Balzac y Oliver Wood. Ambos se dieron la mano y murmuraron algo, pero sin mirarse siquiera a los ojos. Luego cada uno se fué a los vestuarios de su equipo.

En las gradas unos omniculares habían observado lo sucedido. La mujer que se encontraba tras estos sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Así que esos son Balzac y Wood...Vaya par...-murmuró a su acompañante- Zack, sin duda tenías razón. Su orgullo acabará matándoles.

-¿Se te ocurre algún plan, Iris?- preguntó el Dr. Robinson

-¡por supuesto que si! ¡no te dije que solo tenía que observarles y sabría que hacer?- le dijo.- Te recomiendo que mandes a esos amiguitos suyos a hablar con Wood. Deja a la chica en mis manos...

-como tu mandes...aunque no hace falta ecederse con ellos...son jovenes y no...

-¿"y no saben lo que hacen"?- La doctora Connely resopló- son adultos y SI saben lo que hacen. Lo que pasa es que son idiotas rematados y a ti parece ser que te han idiotizado...pero tranquilo que ya esta aquí la maravillosa, fantanstica y explosiva Iris Connely pata ayudar al pobrecito Zackary Robinson

-tampoco te pases...-

...

_pum, pum, pum, pum..._

No paraban de llamar a la puerta. Eso era malo. Oliver solo quería dormir y, a ser posible, quedarse ahí para siempre.

_pum, pum, pum, pum, pum..._

Podían llamar hasta aburrirse...él no pensaba abrir...

_pum...PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM _

Aquello ya empezaba a mosquearle...

_PLAM PLAM PLAM PLAM PLAM_

-Podemos estar así tooodo el dia Oliver!- gritó una voz detras de la puerta

El joven se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Dudó, pero finalmente abrió. Los gemelos le miraban con grandes sonrisas socarronas. cerró de un golpe y regresó al sofa. no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos para agantar a esos dos.

Un fuerte estruendo sobresaltó al guardián, haciendo que se cayera al suelo.  
Los gemelos entraron al salon en medio de una gran polvareda.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber, por todas las quaffles, que habeis hecho con mu puerta?- gritó el joven desde el suelo.

-oh, tranquilo...que ya la hemos arreglado y quedó como nueva...- dijo Fred

-No te pongas melodramático, Oliver.- apostilló George.

-¿Se puede saber ha que ha venido todo esto?- preguntó oliver, poniendose de pié y dejandose caer en el sofá- Quiero estar solo, par de incordios...

-si, lo sabemos...-dijo Fred

-Tengo muchos problemas como para que os unais a ellos...

-Tambien lo sabemos...-respondió George

-Y tambien sabemos que esos problemas tienen nombre y apellido. ¿cierto George?

-cierto Fred. Venimos para animarte, capitán.

-Yo ya no soy vuestro capitán. Dejé de serlo hace tres años...-Oliver estaba agotado. sonaba como un perro herido y apaleado- No me llameis así...

-¿por qué, CAPITAN?- Fred no pensaba dejarlo pasar- ¿Quizas porque era como te llamaba cierta cazadora?

-CIERRA-LA-BOCA- respondió él, irritadísimo.

-como quieras Wood, quedate aquí encerrado, sumido en la oscuridad. Sal solo para los entrenamientos y para los partidos...- Prosiguió George-Pasa el resto del tiempo lamiéndote tus heridas de cobarde...

El joven no contestó. ambos gemelos se miraron. Agitaron sus varitas y todas las cortinas de la casa se abrieron.

-ARGG! JODER!- el sol cegó a Oliver. que llevaba tres días sin salir de su casa.

Los gemélos aprovecharon esa debilidad, le cogieron cada uno por un brazo y lo metieron bajo la ducha con ropa incluida.

-AHHHHH! MIERDA! GEMELOS SÁDICOS!- Exacto, habían encendido el grifo del agua fría. Se habían ocupado de hacer que saliese aún mas helada de lo normal con un ligero hechizo.

- O te duchas tu solito o encantamos todo para que te ayuden a ducharte. Y podemos hacerlo. Te vamos a sacar de aquí

-¡Me duché esta mañana, tarados!- replicó el joven.

-Tu lo has querido Oliver...- con un sencillo movimiento de varita el champú la esponja y la alcachofa del baño cobraron vida propia.

Los gemelos weasley salieron de alli y esperaron tras la puerta mientras los chismes del baño le quitaban la ropa al jugador de quidditch y lo duchaban pese a los gritos, maldiciones insultos y quejas de éste.

-Ey! ya puedo vestirme yo solito, GRACIAS!- oyeron que replicaba Oliver. Al poco tiempo salió de allí, duchado y vestido y secandose el pelo con una toalla.

- bien. Ya me duché. ¡Pero no pienso salir de aquí!

-Una de dos Wood... O salimos o hablas de Balzac. tu elijes.

el chico se desplomó de golpe, arrastró los pies hasta el sofá y se dejó caer pesadamente.

-No tengo nada de que hablar...- dijo con voz grave.

-ya, claro...y por eso el gran capitan es incapaz de levantar cabeza desde hace meses, ¿eh, George?- Fred se cruzó de brazos- no nos hagas reir...

-Estas fatal, tío...sobre todo anímicamente...Estas hecho un asco...

-¿¡Y como quereis que esté, lumbreras?- arremetió el aludido, apretando los dientes.

los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

...

En otro lugar...

-¿Eres Elora Balzac?- preguntó una mujer, cuando le abrieron la puerta

-Si...¿que quiere?

-Soy la doctora Iris Connely.

-Recibí su lechuza y la del doctor Robinson...Pase por favoor- respondió haciendose a un lado. Cuando la mujer entró cerró la puerta nuevamente.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capítulo 11. ^_^***

**Gracias por los Reviews y por leerme!**

**os espero en el capitulo 12!**

**Araziel Cross**


End file.
